


Crystal grumps Character Guide

by baybop



Series: Crystal Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baybop/pseuds/baybop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a character guide for anyone that might be unfamiliar with either game grumps or achievement hunter. It establshes the characters in the context of the fic. There are minor spoilers, so be warned when looking through this. This is not mandatory to read if youre reading through the fic, honestly if your familiar with the characters than id suggest just jumping into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal grumps Character Guide

So I figured some people might not be familiar with every character, so I decided it would be best for me to write up a quick little descriptor for each character and what has been revealed about them. I’ll update as the fic goes on, and I’ll keep it as spoilerless as possible. This is just to establish the characters and their places in the fic for anyone who needs a bit of a hand so they don’t get lost

Game Grumps Characters  
Holly Conrad  
Gem location and weapon: Tanzanite, Upper Back, Crystal wings  
Position in fic: Service gem, part of the rebellion  
Holly is a kind gem who avoids conflict when she can, and feels deeply for all gems and creatures. She is part of the original rebellion.

Suzy Berhow  
Gem location and weapon: Onyx, forearms, Small Maces  
Position in fic: Scientist Gem, Part of the Rebellion  
Suzy is a smart gem who keeps to herself, but is fiercely loyal, and constantly in search of what is just. She is part of the original rebellion

Barry Kramer  
Gem location and weapon: Citrine, lower back, shield  
Position in fic: A tech gem, part of the rebellion  
Barry is a fairly reserved gem who is often unsure of what to do, but he is constantly trying to do whats right while trying to understand what he wants as well.

Arin Hanson  
Gem location and weapon: Pink Spinel, Right palm of hand, Blaster  
Position in fic: Assistant gem, part of the homeworld  
Arin is a gem who is always trying to keep the mood light, but is dedicated to his work and is always looking to improve himself. He often finds himself unsure of whats going on around him

 

Jon Jafari  
Gem location and weapon: Hiddenite, Left palm of hand, ???  
Position in fic: Leader gem, part of the homeworld  
Jon is a fun loving gem who has a hard time taking anything seriously, and despite his high rank, he often seems to take orders. Jon is incredibly powerful though, and very few gems would challenge him.

Danny Sexbang  
Gem location and weapon: Topaz, stomach, katana  
Position in fic: Ninja gem, part of the homeworld  
Danny is a skilled warrior gem who often finds himself more interested in other things. He is easily distracted and hopelessly lost in the Homeworlds grasp. He tries to follow his heart but often finds the Homeworld getting in the way

Ninja Brian  
Gem location and weapon: Scapolite, Upper chest,???  
Position in fic: Ninja Gem, Part of the homeworld  
Brian is a quiet gem who only does what he wants to do, and is incredibly dangerous when he decides to be. He is , however, fairly intelligent and knows when he should follow regulations.

Mark Fischbach  
Gem location and weapon: Fire opal, Back of right hand,???  
Position in fic: Prisoner gem, unaligned  
Mark is a gem who has been stuck in prison for a long time, and his behaviour matches this. Not much is known about him besides the pain he has experienced

Achievement hunter Gems  
Geoff Ramsey  
Gem location and weapon: Hematite, Lower left arm, Pistol  
Position in fic: Leader gem, Part of Homeworld  
Geoff is a dictator in every sense. He loves to be in control and has no problem using his authority whenever necessary. He is unforgiving and cruel, and an excellent leader.  
Gavin Free  
Gem location and weapon: Emerald, Nose, ???  
Position in fic: assistant gem, part of homeworld  
Gavin is a gem who tries hard to be taken seriously but often fails. He works hard to be treated well but often is the butt of jokes. He is, however, not a gem to messed with. He is fiercely loyal and incredibly dedicated to his work.

Ryan Haywood  
Gem location and weapon: Gold, Back of head, telekinesis  
Position in fic: Military gem, part of homeworld  
Ryan is a tyrannical gem who loves to fight, and loves to torment any gems he can get his hands on. He has a bloodlust that may even rival Geoffs, but he often lets his excitement get the best of him.

Jack Patillo  
Gem location and weapon: Carnelian, Upper stomach, ???  
Position in fic: Service gem, part of homeworld  
Jack is a kind hearted gem who is in charge of service gems. He avoids conflict when he can, and hates to fight in almost every instance. He is dedicated to his work however, and will do whatever it takes to do the best job possible.

Ray Narvaez Jr.  
Gem location and weapon: Opalite, right wrist, Small Flamethrower  
Position in fic: tech gem, Part of Homeworld  
Ray is a sarcastic gem who usually avoids work when he can, but has many talents that he excels in. He likes to tease anyone he can get away with teasing. When interested in something, he will work at it for as long as it takes

Lindsay Jones  
Gem location and weapon: sunstone, Under left eye, Scythe  
Position in fic: warrior gem, Part of homeworld  
Lindsay is a fierce gem who strives for excellence. She knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to achieve it. She seeks recognition from her superiors, and aspires to be the most powerful gem she can be

Jeremy Dooley  
Gem location and weapon: Beryllonite, Left hip, ???  
Position in fic: Scientist gem, part of homeworld  
Jeremy is a stern gem who follows orders and does everything he can to help the homeworld. He is incredibly trustworthy, and very skilled at what he does. He is a no nonsense gem who constantly works to improve the homeworld

Matt Bragg  
Gem location and weapon: Unakite, Forehead, ???  
Position in fic: Guard gem, part of homeworld  
Matt is a gem who works hard to maintain order, but often gets distracted or simply loses interest. He can often be scatterbrained but in the end he does everything he can to help the homeworld achieve their goals.


End file.
